Lenore's Tea Party 2
by Lenore
Summary: Poor Mr Gosh has to disguise himself again, but Lenore seems not to notice him. Could she be planning something?


Lenore's Tea Party #2  
This is the first fanfic I've written in awhile so be nice. Or... well, whatever. I don't really care either way. Uhh... just read... but you really would have to know Lenore and the characters Roman Dirge has created in the comic to fully understand it.  
Some people say that the house is haunted. Some people say that no one has been there in years. However, most people say that in this house roams a ghost. A ghost of a small child. No one knows her age, only the fact that she's young. Is this true? Well... kind of.  
  
Ding-dong. The doorbell rings again. Once again it is time for Lenore to attempt to have one of her infamous tea parties. Hopefully, without Mr Gosh turning up to ruin it. She double-checks the table to see that everything is in order. Noticing that there is an extra napkin lying on the table, she frowns and picks it up, stuffing it into her pocket which had just magically appeard seeing as she doesn't have pockets.   
"I'm coming!" She calls, checking once more. Everything seems to be in order, it is time to welcome the guests. She smiles and giggles with excitement, hopping to the door. She peeks out the spyhole to see who is there. Ragamuffin! She had no idea why he was outside anyway seeing as he lived with her, but overlooking that fact, she opened the door to greet her bestest friend. "Heeeey... where's everyone else?" she asks, noticing the emptiness of her front porch. Whilst looking around, she spots some flowers which seem to be growing in her garden. She makes a mental note to spray some sort of plant-killing spray over them after her tea party.  
Ragamuffin looks up at Lenore. "They'll be here soon!" he says, hopping in the house.  
"Heeeey... where were you anyway?!" Lenore asks, staring at him.  
"Oh, what? Me? I was out getting fairy cakes!" Ragamuffin exclaims, bringing out a bag of small cakes with black icing, on each of the cakes there are pictures of things like bats, witches and ghosts. "Oh, hey, look... you're missing a napkin!" he says, pointing to the table.  
Lenore looks at the table, frowning. She pulls it out of her pocket, remembering that she had forgot to leave one for herself.  
Ding-dong.  
Lenore smiles, hearing what sounds like the rest of her guests. She is right, for when she answers the door, there stands Taxidermy, the Muffin Monster and a strange lookin' guy. Mr Gosh, she knows. Although his disguise is somewhat better than the last, he is wearing the same clothes as he always does. Lenore pretends not to notice.  
"Come in!" She smiles, motioning to the table where Ragamuffin, Bloaty the Frog and Kitty are sitting. Not much conversation is going on unfortunately, due to the personal reasons of Bloaty and Kitty. However, as soon as the rest sit down, conversation starts.  
"So... about that movie." Lenore smiles. "The new one. Anyone seen it?"  
Ragamuffin nods. "I enjoyed it, it was quite funny."  
"Weren't we talking about this last time?" asks Taxidermy, staring at his cup which Lenore takes as a hint and fills quicky with water, unfortunately forgetting the rest of the ingredients for tea. Taxidermy frowns, pouring in sugar and ripping a teabag up over his cup so it falls in. He adds a drop of milk which is all he can fit in, seeing as Lenore almost filled it to the top.  
Realising that he hasn't put his cakes on the plate which Lenore set out for him, Ragamuffin quickly does so without anyone noticing.  
"Soooo... who wants to play a game?!" Squeals Lenore in delight, looking at Mr Gosh, who stands up along with the rest of the table, and follows Lenore outside where there is a weird machiney thing. "This game is called Goshball. We choose an innocent victi... er... friend, someone who is a great person... and we see who can get them into the machine first." By this time, everyone has figured out who the strange looking guy is. All heads turn to him, as he steps foreward.  
A smile creeps up Lenore's cute angelic face, as she grabs him and throws him up, and foreward into the machine. There is silence for a second, then ripping noises. We see two broken buttons fly up from the machine, shreaded clothes then finally Mr Gosh's corpse. Everyone steps back, but not in surprise as they knew Lenore was planning this out all along. Sigh, poor Mr Gosh. Nevertheless, Lenore and her friends leave the corpse behind and go back inside, joking and laughing.  
  
The End  
Yes, it was short. I dunno. I felt inspired to write a Lenore fanfic, so I did! I have to be truthful, I quite like the way it turned out. 


End file.
